


Lazy

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [44]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hammock, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno and Élise laze about together in a hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [TheSolarSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/gifts).



"And I'm done!" Élise said, grinning as she sent her paper on _Justine_ and _Juliette_. "Ugh, 18th Century French literature. At least he didn't require I read them in French. Thank god for small mercies, isn't that right Bellec?" she asked the black cat that was sitting on the bed next to her. She stroked it along it's back a few times. The cat blinked his green eyes up at her before furiously licking the spot where she had touched him. Élise rolled her eyes. "You are so crabby. Crabby kitty!" she cuddled the animal. The cat mewed in protest before slipping free, licked his shoulder and walked off. Élise chuckled. "Now, to find Arno." She closed her laptop, slipped off her bed and headed off in search of her boyfriend.

As she wandered downstairs, her phone buzzed. "Huh?" she read the message from Evie asking her if she wanted to partake in a group date with her, Henry, Connor and Aveline. _No thanks, maybe another time. Just got done with my paper for French Lit. gonna fine Arno._ Élise typed out before hitting send. Smiling, she slipped her phone into her pocket and continued wandering around the two story house she and Arno rented from her father, needless to say the rent was stupidly cheap.

She found him out back, lounging in the hammock, one arm tucked beneath his head. Élise pulled out her phone and took a picture. The sound of the camera shutter woke Arno. "Élise," he said, only to yawn. "I thought you were locked away in the bedroom until you finished your paper?"

"I finished it," Élise declared proudly, walking up to him. "How are your studies going, hmm?"

"Good, unlike you I got them done ahead of schedule," he quipped. "Any plans now that you are a free woman?"

"I was thinking about running away to France," Élise said, sitting on the edge of the hammock. "But then I thought better of it."

"Pity, I would have loved to gone to France with you," Arno said and tugged her gently into his arms. Élise giggled, kissing his jawline.

"You need to shave," Élise commented.

"I thought you like my beard? I'm going for one of those big bushy ones like Darwin had," Arno said. Élise shuddered.

"No, just a little bit is good, too much is yuck," Élise said, tapping him on the nose. Arno chuckled, rolling his eyes. Élise snuggled against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "What are we going to do after college?"

"Get a job, be miserable in said job, get married, have some kids, have a mid-life crisis, go back to school, wonder where the hell it all went wrong," Arno said. Élise smacked him. "What, I'm being serious."

"I think you've been hanging out with Jacob too much," Élise said, looking up at Arno, she tossed some hair out of her eyes. "I think we should take a trip after college and then get a job and we'll get married."

"We will get married… as in you and I get married to, right?" Arno asked, he lowered one foot to keep the hammock rocking once the motion began to slow down. Élise glowered at him.

"Of course, you and I, Arno! Where have you been this entire conversation?" Élise asked.

"Admiring your beautiful eyes," Arno said. Élise looked at him askew.

"Good save," she muttered.

"It's just that… we've been friends since childhood, sweethearts since high school and… well… marriage is just… I don't know, I expected to date a bunch of different people before finding the right one."

"We're lucky Arno," Élise whispered, closing her eyes. She was feeling content in his arms, the warm breeze, the beating of Arno's heart. How he played with her hair and the rocking of the hammock, all were lulling her to sleep. "Not everyone finds each other so young," she said.

"Yes but," he stopped when she pressed a finger to his lips.

"You are questioning a good thing, stop it," Élise said before kissing him. "I want to go to Paris."

"Alright, we'll go to Paris," Arno said, and glanced down at her. "Élise?" he whispered, but she didn't answer. Arno called her again, but she merely made a soft coo before snuggling closer to him. He chuckled, surprised she fell asleep. Arno watched her then, admiring the soft angles of her face, how her red hair contrasted against her cream colored skin and accenting the pink of her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, gently. "I love you, Élise," he whispered, and he went back to watching her sleep, rocking the hammock with his foot.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Since the last one was so sad, he's something cute and fluffy.
> 
> Ugh, I'm tired. Syndicate was glitching. I think that's code for time to turn it off and go to bed.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


End file.
